Recently, digital cameras that store and save a subject image as a digital image signal in a storage medium have been spread. These digital cameras record and save an image when the image is displayed on a viewfinder.
On the other hand, in the following patent literature (PTL) 1, a digital camera capable of acquiring a past or future image of a specific target image is proposed. Specifically, when a user has specified a past date, the digital camera described in the following PTL 1 uploads the specified date, position information of the digital camera, and the like to a server and acquires a corresponding past image from the server. The digital camera displays the acquired past image when a shutter button is pressed.